No Love
by Elfera
Summary: The real reason why Hera attacks the woman Zeus has kids with, and the demigods. T because, well... you'll see...


**Me: Okay I really want to make a Hera and Zeus song fic, but of course I had to get all Elfera on What If. Before you say anything I don't mean **

**MUFFIN! I LOVE MUFFINS! GIMMI!**

**I mean by Elfera is Elfangor and Hera. Gods. So while listening to this I was like. HOLY HERA THIS IS PERFECT! **

**I no own this song, nor Hera for Hera belongs to herself. Or Zeus since he obviously belongs to himself.**

watch?NR=1&v=uTgjrZg9eo8&feature=endscreen

_Staring out to the world across the street_

Hera looked across the street watching Zeus flirt with some girl. Oblivious to her presence.

_You hate the way your live turned out to be_

Hera was glad that it was raining, so no one could see her pain filled tears.

_He's pulling up in the driveway_

I watched as he brought the girl to her house smiling at her as if to say. "I'll love you forever."

_And you don't make a sound_

I want to warn her, but I can't.

_Cause you always learned to hold the things you wanna say_

I've made the mistake of warning a girl once. Zeus may be afraid of me, but afraid or not. No one stops him from having demigod children.

_You're always gonna be afraid_

As much as I want to save another broken heart, I'm to afraid.

_There's only hate__  
__There's only tears__  
__There's only pain__  
__There is no love here_

Why did I ever marry him? All he's caused is pain, tears, and hate. Not love.

_So what will you do?__  
__There's only lies__  
__There's only fear__  
__there's only pain__  
__There is no love here_

I watched sadly as the girl walked into her house smiling at Zeus. Zeus smiled back as if he loved her. That's wrong. Zeus loves no one._  
_  
_Broken down, like a mirror smashed to pieces__  
__You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile_

I turn away from the set of a broken heart.

_If these walls could talk they would have so much to say__  
__Cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal__  
__But they're never gonna go away_

I collapsed onto my bed staring at the ceiling trying to stop my tears.

_There's only hate__  
__There's only tears__  
__There's only pain__  
__There is no love here_

I hate him, I want to leave him so badly. Why oh why couldn't someone else be the goddess of marriage? Why me?

_So what will you do?__  
__There's only lies__  
__There's only fear__  
__There's only pain__  
__There is no love here_

I try to hide the pain I have. I pretend to tell the world that I'm not afraid of anyone, but that's a lie. I'm afraid of him, but I hide it. By making him fear me. All I can do is make the girls and children suffer. Never Zeus.

_So what will you do?__  
__You're falling__  
__You're screaming__  
__You're stuck in the same old nightmare_

Day after day he's cheating on me. I don't know what would be worse. Tartarus or another day of this.

_He's lying__  
__You're crying__  
__There's nothing left to salvage_

I feel like an empty shell of who I used to be. Why didn't anyone understand? Even mortals hate me!

_Kick the door cause this is over__  
__Get me out of here__  
__Whoa__  
__Kick the door_

I so wish it would be easy to leave, but it'll never be that way. I'm a prisoner in my own mind._  
_  
_There's only hate__  
__There's only tears__  
__There's only pain__  
__There is no love here_

I'm jealous of all of those who have a happy marriage, and I knew exactly what the people who experience this are feeling.

_So what will you do?__  
__There's only lies__  
__There's only fear__  
__There's only pain__  
__There is no love here_

I hate lying to my mother day after day.

_So what will you do?__  
__There's only hate__  
__There's only tears__  
__There's only pain__  
__There is no love here_

Why couldn't I stay in my father's stomach? It would be better than the pain from being with my savior.

**Me: Oh gods did I just write that? I mean I've written some dark stuff, but this? Gods! I nearly cried from Hera's pain. :{( Actually I still feel like crying. Okay this thing needs a new grammar check. Why? Because here I'll just write what the correct way to say it is.**

**Oh gods did me just write that?**


End file.
